


red mercedes

by berningice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Happy Birthday Bitch, LMAO, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, boys in panties, but only like Super Implied, is this considered Self-Worship??, most of these are implied but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berningice/pseuds/berningice
Summary: Sehun loves himself. People would call that vanity, or just plain narcissism, but he'd rather call it "a complete and utter appreciation of the self". Because, he reasons, how could he not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is old and kinda ugly but i have nothing 2 post on bb's Special Day so like 
> 
> its cool tho
> 
> the title doesn't really make sense but i was listening to amine while typing the tags so

Sehun loves himself. People would call that vanity, or just plain narcissism, but he'd rather call it "a complete and utter appreciation of the self". Because, he reasons, how could he not? Sehun was graced with deep eyes, high cheekbones and clear skin, among other things below his gloriously sculpted face.

He stands in front of a mirror, and sees a halo. An angelic smile plays at his pink lips and he wets them, watching a light sheen appear, one part saliva and two parts raspberry flavored chapstick.

He flits his eyes to the reflection of the clock on the wall behind his head. The members all went out for ice cream, and knowing them, they probably wouldn't be back for another two hours. He has plenty of time.

But, he thinks, he wouldn't mind if they came back early. He wouldn't mind if they saw him like this, saw him in nothing but lace-lined stockings clipped to baby pink panties.

Sehun's eyes flutter as he runs a hand down his chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples, erect and rubbing against the thin material of the old band shirt he had snagged from the laundry. It was probably Chanyeol's, considering it was large enough to stop at exactly mid-thigh, just enough to cover the outline of his erection straining against the cotton.

He slips a few fingers under the hem and tugs it up a little. He turns around and peers at himself over his shoulder. He lets out a small, barely-there gasp at the way the panties hug his ass perfectly, the strings that stretch to connect them, and the white lace band that digs slightly into his milky skin.

Sehun balls the fabric of his shirt all the way up until it's cinched around his tiny waist, and reaches down to run a finger under his cheeks. He marvels at the way they bounce as soon as he so much as flicks his wrist up.

He loves his ass, and so does everyone else. Any person with eyes can see that Sehun's ass is one of the group's greatest treasures, if the way they grab and grope and fondle it is any indication. It was just so irresistable; if Sehun saw that hanging out in front of him everyday, he wouldn't hesitate to cop a feel too.

Sehun starts massaging his cheeks through the thin fabric, before he raises his arm and brings his palm down hard in a harsh smack. He lets out a soft whimper, partly because of the sharp sting, and partly because of the feel of supple muscle under his hand.

He sighs and wishes someone were in the room with him, watching him tease himself and bending him over his lap afterwards. His cock twitches at the thought of his roomate seeing him like this. 

Junmyeon would probably sidle up to him and latch onto his back, rough hands sliding the shirt up and pulling his panties down. Sehun shivers and tentatively wraps his palm around his cock. He had originally planned to draw this out as long as possible, but after he started thinking about Junmyeon, his thoughts had started to wander to other, dirtier places, and the wet patch of precum in front of his panties grows larger. 

Junmyeon would throw him over his lap and deliver countless smacks to his bottom, rasping into Sehun's ear about how he was so bad for touching himself in front of daddy, so, so _naughty_ that he needed to be punished.

Sehun slowly wobbles his way onto his mattress, softly squeezing his shaft to keep his impending discomfort from being hard for too long away. He falls back onto the rumpled sheets, eyes still focused on his reflection on the full-length mirror across the room, and watches himself bounce, the little fat in his thighs sticking to the Egyptian cotton on his bed.

Sehun pushes himself to lie down, head on the pillows and eyes squeezed shut at the effort, arousal punching the breath out of his chest. He draws his knees to his chest and looks away from the mirror in favor of gaping up at the ceiling, the new position causing the panties to stretch across his hips and push his erection towards his belly.

Baekhyun would tease him like this. Slowly and deliberately applying the lightest pressure against his perenium through the fabric and rubbing his thumb around the tip of his cock peeking out. 

Sehun whimpers as he imagines Baekhyun running his hands over his pale chest, avoiding his nipples and not giving him any form of pressure. He would dangle Sehun near the edge over and over again, but he would stop before the heat in Sehun's stomach would spill over, a deadly smirk on his face and _just cum baby, it's that easy_ on his lips.

Sehun's left leg falls open, inner thighs hitting the cool air. Sehun's thighs are his pride and joy. They're slim, yet toned, and they look absolutely delectable in a good pair of skinny jeans. That's what Jongdae had told him once, as Sehun reclined on the couch with his legs on Jongdae's lap.

Sehun palms himself through the panties before he just slips his hand inside to fist at his cock. The tip is an angry red from being hard for that long, and he can see the contrast between it and the rest of his creamy skin. He runs a palm up and down his inner thigh.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he imagines Jongdae gazing up at him through his lashes, watching Sehun struggle not to lean into his gentle touches. He imagines Jongdae pressing wet kisses and sucking light bruises onto his skin, stroking at his stockinged knees, staying quiet in favor of listening to Sehun whining and begging him for _more, lower, closer._

Sehun loses himself for a few minutes, feels himself being ripped apart and put back together by eight pairs of hands. He's almost about to cum, harsh tugs at his cock bring him close to his peak, before he gathers all of what's left of his self-control and reaches over to the bedside table to grab some lube from the bottom drawer.

Sehun chucks the lube onto the sheets next to him, and as he chances a glance at his reflection, he sees the image of complete and utter debauchery. Soft tufts of his hair are stuck to his temples with sweat, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose are flushed an alarming shade of pink, and his lips are red and swollen from sucking them in between his teeth. 

He'd seen something like this once. He caught Kyungsoo in the bathroom jacking it to a screenshot of some random porn video a few months back. It was a closeup shot of the girl's face smeared with cum. Kyungsoo had been calm when he was found out, and kindly told Sehun to fuck off. Sehun wonders what he would think now, though.

Ever since that day, Sehun had toyed with the idea of one day just dropping down onto his knees in front of Kyungsoo; regular thoughts any hormonal young adult would think, and he has yet to act on it. Even so, he still wants to feel Kyungsoo shove his cock down his throat none-to-gently, and thrust his hips forward until Sehun's nose is nestled in his happy trail. He wants to choke on the thick cock in his mouth (he's seen it), and have Kyungsoo worm his fingers in alongside to completely stuff Sehun to the brim.

Sehun lets out a soft grunt, grabs the lube, and flicks open the cap of the lube with a perfectly filed fingernail. He dribbles it out onto his palm, and warms it up by rubbing his fingers together. He runs the fingers of his unnoccupied hand over his nipples and pinches them to distract himself from the upcoming intrusion. He's never this gentle with himself, but he has a role to play.

Chanyeol, with his height and his lanky figure, is surprisingly gentle with these kinds of things. Sehun should know; they'd done it once before, as trainees. They were young and horny, the excitement and exhaustion of life in the spotlight pushing them into a state of constant trepidation, and apparently, only mutual handjobs would do the trick. Chanyeol is older, therefore more experienced, Sehun reasons, and that was why Sehun was able to cum so quickly, but then again, Chanyeol was just that good. 

Now, Sehun imagines replacing the gentle concern and affection in Chanyeol's eyes with pure unbridled lust. Chanyeol would barge into the room, see Sehun spread out on the bed, just waiting for anyone to come and take him. He would wrench the lube from Sehun's hands, and finger him open himself.

Sehun slides his free hand down to pull the fabric of his panties aside to make room for his fingers. He circles the rim of his pink hole and watches it clench against the pad of his finger in the mirror. He softly taps it once, twice, before he slowly slides his finger in till the first knuckle. Sehun sighs at the intrusion; it's been a long while since he's had something inside of him, concerts and schedules eating up all of his free time. 

Sehun had been so grateful when Jongin had suggested a rest day to their manager, and he'd wanted to find a way to thank him, but he didn't know how. Until now. He's seen the way Jongin looks at him, all the stolen glances and meaningful touches all with an underlying hint of desire, but Sehun's always been too nervous to ask him about it. 

Thinking about Jongin in this situation is odd. He's Sehun's best friend, but Sehun wouldn't be opposed to being fucked multiple times over the kitchen island, and possibly getting bubble tea afterwards. The excitement at the prospect of mouthwatering sex makes Sehun bolder.

He pushes in all the way and curls his finger around, trying to find the spot that would make him see stars, but he can't seem to find it. He tries again with another finger, but to no avail. He whines out a curse and pouts. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes at the thought of not being able to cum, and he tries as hard as he can, but rough and fast fingerfucking proves to not be effective this time.

Sehun's eyes rove around frantically until he spies the corner of his mattress. His bedpost is _right there_ , and he's absolutely aching for release, so he throws all sense of rationality out the window and shakily crawls over to the edge of his bed, lube in tow. He pours the lube all over the round end of the wood, and slicks the entire thing up. He swivels around and gets on his knees, shins resting on the edge of the mattress, and moves to slot his clenching hole on top of the post. The hands spreading his cheeks shake as Sehun lines up to the wood, hole convulsing at the feeling of a cold, foreign hardness pressed against it.

With a deep breath, Sehun sinks down, and almost shoots up again. It's the biggest stretch that he's ever taken, and the pain makes him want to stop, but as soon as he swivels to check himself in the mirror, he lets out a long, high-pitched moan.

The dark of the wood harshly contrasts against his pale skin, and his thighs shake with the effort of going slow, but it's the most beautiful thing Sehun's ever seen. His hole is red and abused from the sheer stretch alone, and when he lifts up, it leaves a shiny trail of lube in its wake. The rounded tip drags along his inner walls deliciously, and Sehun crumples forward at the feeling.

From his position, Sehun can see a dark square of fabric under his bed, so he reaches out, jostling his lower body and making him shiver and grasps at what looks to be a sleeve. Sehun tugs it out, curls it to his face and inhales deeply. The scent immediately clicks in his mind and makes his neglected cock twitch. Sehun groans out a loud _Yixing_ , heart threatening to beat out of his throat.

There was always something about Yixing's scent that made Sehun go crazy. It's not cologne, or aftershave; it's something completely Yixing, a musky tang with a hint of something sweet. It's comforting at times, and arousing at others. That was why he could never stand next to Yixing after dance practice for more than an hour. His scent was always the most concentrated then, and it made Sehun's knees feel weak.

Pressing the hoodie to his face, Sehun starts easing himself up and down the post, going deeper and faster each thrust, until he's all but slamming himself down onto the bedpost. He pitched his hips forward and sits back, and the motion forces the post to ream right into his prostate. Sehun lets out a choked gasp and violently spasms.

The wet squelch of Sehun's hole and his absolutely filthy moans fill the room as he relentlessly attacks his prostate, and four pumps of his cock later, Sehun finally cums after 2 hours of endless teasing. Long spurts of white land on the sheets as Sehun rides himself through his orgasm, with high whines and toes curling inside the stockings.

Sehun leans over to catch his breath, and he slides off the bedpost with a lewd noise. He collapses facedown onto the bed, chest heaving. He swears he feels familiar hands on him, and a sweet voice whispering into his ear about what a good baby he was, how _Sehunnie was so good for his Minseok hyung_ , and he sighs in contentment.

Sehun's racing heartbeat eventually slows down, his eyelids droop shut, and before he falls asleep, he vaguely hears the door to the dorm creak open. Shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUNNIE I HOPE U GET ALL THE LOVE N DICK U DESIRE xx


End file.
